gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrrah
Queen Myrrah is the Queen of the Locust Horde during both the Locust Civil War and Human-Locust War simultaneously. Leading her people hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow, she lead the genocide of the Human race, only to have the Locust Horde to face two near extinction events. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, she is treated with the utmost respect, dying for her as necessary. In the Chain of Command in the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah is the central leader. For reasons unknown at the moment, she knows Adam FenixGears of War 2 Act 4,In Gears of War 2, Adam Fenix, Marcus Fenix's father, is heard talking of how to defeat the Locust Horde once and for all by sinking Jacinto. When Delta Squad finds the Queen, she asks Marcus, "Is it true, you're the son of Adam Fenix?" She adds, "It's a shame you didn't follow his path.". Lightmass Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, Queen Myrrah is behind the scenes and never on screen, narrating to the player from a Locust Horde perspective when General RAAM attacks the Delta Squad pick up in Ephyra, resulting in the death of Minh Young Kim, and then again after the Lightmass Bombing in Timgad Valley is successful for the COG. When she first narrates, she is confident in the success of the Locust forces have had in the war, and following the detonation of the Lightmass bombs, she states that the Locust Horde cannot stop fighting and will not stop fighting until they either win or go extinct. Operation Hollow Storm .]] The Queen was surprised that not only was the Lightmass Bomb detonated but her General, RAAM, was killed. Nexus and the Inner Hollows were weakened by the bomb, but were able to recuperate. The Lightmass Bomb had two effects on the Locust Horde, it exterminated the Kryll and awoke the Locust deity, the Riftworm. So, she had the High Locust Priest, Skorge, use the Kantus Scroll to control the Rift Worm to sink Human cities around Jacinto City. While the Locust counterattack was underway, the Lambent Locust have been winning the Locust Civil War, forcing the Queen to order daring raids on the surface. Knowing the only way to beat the Humans was to use a page from their book "Adam Fenix's plan", that dictated sinking the surrounding cities of the plateau to get to Jacinto, this would flood the Hollows, and kill the Lambent. For the next 6 months Tollen, Montevado and many military outpost were destroyed by the Rift Worm. But her desperate plans also push humanity against a wall and they soon launch their own counterattack, Operation Hollow Storm. But before Jacinto City can fall, Ilima must be destroyed. The sinking of the city leads to the discovery of the Rift Worm and its destruction. Her plan failed, but Jacinto was sitting on six pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered the Nexus, leading to the fall of the city and the apparent death of Skorge. With her Palace raided by Delta-One, she escaped on a Reaver. Unique Appearance Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and other Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is she speaks Tyran (Sera's equivlant to English) fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin and her back, appears more human than of Locust origin. Personality Myrrah holds cynical and racist views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera known as Emergence Day when the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw it as fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack. Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is a little less clear as it has yet to be revealed which side instigated the Locust Civil War yet. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Notable Quotes Multi-player Mentions In multi-player, if a downed Locust is revived the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" Also, similar phrases are spoken by the Locust when a kill is achieved or at the beginning of a round. Whenever the Locust players lose a match in multi-player, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not so mighty after all," or "The humans are pitiful creatures who deserve to die, you must defeat them." References Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Females